1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction vehicle, for example excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction vehicles, in particular excavators, are known, in which a structure, for example a superstructure, is mounted on a slewing ring so as to be rotatable about a vertical axis. The superstructure usually has a tool manipulator for any desired tools, for example buckets, chisels etc. The vertical axis can be tipped relative to a footprint of the construction vehicle. To this end, the slewing ring is held by an undercarriage having two tracked suspensions and can be tipped relative to the tracked suspensions.
Since, in such construction vehicles, a tipped position of the superstructure relative to the chassis is possible, it is possible to use these construction vehicles to dig vertically downward for example even on steep terrain, this entailing the advantage, compared with other construction vehicles, that only relatively small amounts of material have to be excavated, making it possible to save time and material. In addition, the stability of the construction vehicle on a slope is increased. Moreover, the construction vehicle operator is always located in his customary horizontal sitting position while working, this also significantly increasing work safety.
AT 11 088 U1 discloses such a construction vehicle, having an undercarriage supporting a slewing plate, wherein a structure, or superstructure, is rotatably mounted on the undercarriage, and wherein, for the tipped position of the structure relative to the undercarriage, the slewing plate is mounted so as to be pivotably adjustable about an axle on the undercarriage.
WO 2010/028649 A1 discloses another construction machine, which does not have an undercarriage, however, but individual arms which can be moved individually and adapted to the particular terrain in order to allow the vertical axis of the superstructure to be oriented vertically.
Of particular importance in such construction vehicles is the fact that they stand safely even on steep terrain and in particular a risk of tipping when the vertical axis is pivoted is minimized.